


Leave a Message! Unless it's Wade

by Colorful_Pop



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Deadpool Thought Boxes, Established Relationship, His boxes are done with him always killing himself, M/M, Suicidal Wade, Wade hasn't talked to Peter in a while, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_Pop/pseuds/Colorful_Pop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeking over at the phone on top of the dresser, he slowly slid out from under the covers and planted his feet on the cold floor. Maybe he could just-</p><p>/Don't even think about it!/</p><p>//Too late..//</p><p>"I-I just need to hear his voice..." </p><p>Or,</p><p>Wade just wants to call Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave a Message! Unless it's Wade

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a bit different from the few things I've written. And I'm sorry if it's a bit sloppy, but im still just learning how to write stories.  
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> PS !! This fic is based off the song "Hurts like Hell" by Fleurie.  
>  I was listening to it while I wrote

Wade tossed and turned in his bed before finally accepting that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep.

It'd been three weeks- since they spoke.

Peeking over at the phone on top of the dresser, he slowly slid out from under the covers and planted his feet on the cold floor. Maybe he could just-

_Don't even think about it!_

**Too late..**

_"_ I-I just need to hear his voice..." At this point, the ex-merc didn't know wether he was trying to convince the boxes or himself.

Either way, it didn't work. 

_Are you stupid? Or are you just really this weak? You said the same thing in the morning!_

**Give the big guy a break, he knows what happened was his fault. He's the one who didn't -**

"Shut up." Spat Wade, cutting off yellow. He  threw one last longing glance at the phone before quickly getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"I'll only call once." He reasoned, momentarily stopping to take in the sight of the piled up dishes.

It'd been three weeks- since they had been washed. 

Peter usually took care of those. He always claimed doing simple chores made him feel more normal, and not like he was some guy with powers and a tight bodysuit. Wade didn't really understand it, but he wasn't ever going to complain about not having to clean up after himself.

After a beat he barreled on with his usual excuses, "Honest! I won't even leave a message!"

He leaned over the kitchen counter and burried his face into his hands. Absentmindedly tracing his fingers over the scars on his cheeks like Peter would do to calm him down.

Damn he missed him.

 _You're pathetic._ _GET over him. You knew this would happen_

The harsh words stung, but they were true.  Wade had always been realistic enough to admit that Peter and himself were never going to last forever. But damn if being reminded of that didn't piss him off. 

"You don't think I know that?" He snapped, slamming both hands down onto the countertop. "I know he's not gonna' come back home, and I know he's definitely not gonna' come back to me! Contrary to what you two might believe I'm not a complete idiot."

**We-ell, you always are when it comes to Petey**

By now, Wade's blood was boiling, his temper flaring up. "That's NOT true!" He fumed.

_Pleease. Save us the theatrics_

**Yeah man, you gave up your entire career for him. Your bread and butter! All for what? Some kid who couldn't even handle a few b-**

"Stop!" His voice cracked- as did the granite countertop.

Whitey groaned in annoyance, but Wade didn't pay him any attention.

His eyes were busy swelling up with tears that were blurring his vision, and it was becoming hard for him to swallow.

For a second, he felt like he couldn't breath. Like there wasn't enough air. But he needed air, he needed it to survive. He needed it like...like he needed Peter; his Babyboy. The only person who could always make him feel better; make him feel safe, and loved, and like he wasn't some psycho with voices in his head.

After taking a few big greedy gulps of air, Wade snapped his head back toward the bedroom, and dashed over to where the phone lay before any of the boxes could get a word in.

  _What is wrong with you?!_

_You already know what's gonna' happen if you call! He's not gonna pick up, and you're gonna blow our brains out- again! I mean seriously, if you're gonna do this can you atleast keep it to a once a day type of thing? They're giving a whole marathon of iCarly episodes today, and I don't wanna' have to miss them!_

**Don't waste your time, he's gonna call him again, just like he always does** teased yellow.

Wade stopped. His thumb hovering over the only saved contact on his phone.

As much as he hated to admit it, they were right. This was pathetic. HE was pathetic, but.. he couldn't help it.

**Just do it, and get it over with.**

He hesitated. 

**Do it. You know you want to.**

Silence.

**Hey. Come on, do it man. Do it! Just hurry up n' do it!**

He clenched and unclenched his hands into fists.

**Do it! DO IT!!**

"NO!" Without a second thought, Wade hurled the phone against the wall, successfully shattering the device.

He took a moment to watch the pieces fall to the floor. Appreciating the feeling of having a weight lifted off his chest. That was, until he realized the phone had crashed right into the picture hung on the wall. "Shit!"

He strode over to it, unhooked it from the nail, and cradled it against his chest. 

_Oh brother._

**How much sappier could ya' be?**

Wade ignored them in favor of stoking the picture in his hands. 

Peter had taken that picture. He always insisted that they take hundreds of photographs together, " So we can remember what it was like to be in our prime." Recited Wade. 

 It'd been three weeks- since they took a picture together. 

This one had been taken a few days after their first kiss, two weeks before they decided they would go ahead and date. 

A knot began to form in Wade's throat.

_Pathetic._

**Oh God. Just pull the trigger now- please.**

Wade sniffed, then quickly composed himself. "No need. I'm fine." 

He considered tossing the photo onto the floor for good measure, but decided against it. Instead, he chose to carefully hang it right back up. 

See? He was fine. He was completely capable of continuing his life -Peter or no Peter.

**That's what I'm talkin' about! Let's get you back out there! And while we're at it, you really needa' get back in the merc business. Now that the little kid isn't here to bug us, we can get back to making bank!**

_Don't hold your breath- this is merely the calm before the storm. Just wait for it._

Whitey was being an asshole. But Wade hadn't even been paying attention to his words. He was still stuck on his last thought. Continuing his life without Peter? Was that even possible?

**Of course!**

No more Peter?

**Yep!**

No more?

**Uhuh.**

No more, weekends filled with grease, and fast food wrappers, and his baby forcing him to go to the gym hours later even though they both knew their metabolisms kicked ass?

No more, getting up a few minutes before his partner so that he could enjoy watching his Babyboy scrunch up his little nose as he tried to blink the bleariness out of his eyes?

No more, passionate love making, or getting to watch Peter swallow him whole like a good boy?

No more reassuring kisses, or soft grounding touches?

No more... "I love you"'s.

No more.

No. more. 

No.

No. NO. NO

"NO!"

_Yep. Right on que._

_"_ Shut the hell up!" He screamed. His throat felt raw. "I need to call him! I need him! I can't - I can't do this without him!" The tears began to race down his face. He needed to get his hands on a phone. Now.

**Hah! What're you gonna do? Rebuild it? Good luck with that**

After a quick minute of pacing around the bedroom Wade rushed to the window. Opening it swiftly before hopping out and onto the fire escape.

He looked over the edge- the apartment was five floors up.

He could easily jump and then wait to heal. But Peter hated when he did reckless things.. 

Well then, good thing Petey wasn't there to see Wade jump right over the metal rail.

After landing with a sickening crunch, Wade gave his legs less than a minute to recover before he began walking.

"I won't even leave a message."

He repeated the sentence in his head like some mantra. "I won't even leave a message."

On his way by the park, he stopped. His heart skipped a beat.

Someone was sitting on their bench.

All of a sudden he was flushed with hope - Peter came back.

**Woow. This is a new level of crazy.**

But when Wade took a step closer, he felt his heart drop. The boy on the bench had his arms stretched out in front of him, reaching for something Wade couldn't see.

When he did finally see, he wished he hadn't. 

It was a girl.

The boy on their bench was pulling her onto his lap- like how Wade would do with Peter. And they looked happy.

It'd been three weeks- since Wade felt happiness.

He turned back to his original path, but not before throwing the couple one last glance. They looked happy, but nothing could ever compare to how happy he and Peter were.

With that thought in mind, he quickened his pace.

Until finally, he saw it. Under one of the city's many streetlights- a payphone. When he went to grab it, he hesitated.

**Don't.** _  
_

_Why do you keep doing this to yourself? To...to us? Stop it._

A beat. "I just need to hear his voice." He sounded so tired.

_...Alright._

The line rung. And not for the first time, Wade prayed that his Babyboy pick up.

"Please. Please.  _ **please.**_ " He held his breath.

There was a familiar sting behind his eyes when he heard Peter speak.

His heart just about did a backflip.

"Hello?" Peter. Wade blurted out the name as soon as he heard the familiar voice.

"- you’ve reached Peter Parker! I’m sorry, but I’m not available to answer your call at the present time. Please leave your name, number and a message and I'll make sure to get back to you as soon as possible!"

There was that familiar lump in his throat again.

".. Unless it's you Wade! Stop filling up my voicemail box. We literally live together babe! God you're such a dork!" Wade couldn't help but smile at Peter's playful tone.

A few salty tears found their way onto his tongue.

"*beeep*" He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Babyboy... I-I couldn't. I didn't. I didn't _save_  you." He slammed his fist into the metal box, cursing himself for not being able to control the sobs that wracked his body.

"I didn't save you! And I'm so sorry! I'm sorry- im sorry- im sorry!" Images of Peter flooded his mind.

"I should've seen the gun..."

It'd been three weeks- since Peter died.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again- This fic is based off the song "Hurts like Hell" by Fleurie - just in case you wanna listen to it 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
